


Against the odds

by jayallen013



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Democrat, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Journalism, M/M, POV Rey (Star Wars), Politics, Republican, Reylo AU Week, Reylo Weekly Challenge, Reylofest, Star Wars References, Wickedly Wonderful Week of Reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayallen013/pseuds/jayallen013
Summary: Rey is a promising young journalist in a time when the loudest people on both sides of the aisle are against the media.Using Dr. Kylo Ren as a stage name, Ben Solo is a successful businessman who doesn’t take no for an answer. He comes from a well-known family with deep ties into the currently failing political system.Rey is instructed to interview Dr. Ren for an article concerning a donation he made to the Republican side, which skews from the Solo family democratic support so many were used to.After getting through multiple secretaries who stonewall her, Rey scores a five minute phone call from Solo





	1. Ren and the reporter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction attempt. I don't own the rights to the names of the characters, or specifics about them. Enjoy and comment how you want the story to go.

 

After getting through multiple secretaries who kept her waiting for a whole week, Rey scored a five minute phone call with Dr. Kylo Ren. Of course she had to call him, he was too important to talk to the press on his own.

While his employees kept the reporter busy, Ben took the time to research her online.

With long dark hair and hazel eyes, Ben thought she was beautiful. She didn’t have any posts about family, but plenty about friends like a Poe Dameron, a Finn Eightson and a Rose Tico. He couldn’t tell who was dating who. It seemed that Poe and Finn were together for a time, but Finn was now with Rose. Her profile didn’t feature an obvious significant other.

She checked in frequently at the mechanic shop where Finn worked and a CrossFit gym with Rose. Sometimes she would check in at the naval air station on the river with Poe. She gave a one star review to a local Chinese place, claiming they served her green bread and there was sand everywhere. She gave a five star review at a local hair salon where she said the three knotted updo she asked for was perfect for the Star Wars themed cosplay event she attended with her friends. She went to school a few states over and was now in the area for her job at the rural county's newspaper.

The university she went to was not known for its journalism program, but rather its engineering graduates. Oh the things you can learn on the internet, he thought.

...

A few minutes later, his secretary Ann carried a smart phone to Ben, almost pushing it into his hand. She was a pushover.

“Phone call for you, sir,” she huffed, unable to face her boss. He frowned slightly. He needed braver employees. 

Ben pulled the phone up to his ear eagerly, ready to hear what Rey the reporter sounded like.

 _Maybe I should have tried texting her instead_ , Ben thought. _But I would have had to give her my personal phone number._ He could afford to buy another number if she leaked it.

Rey: Hi Dr. Ren. I’m Rey. We communicated via email earlier today. I hope you’re doing well.

Solo: I’m fine.

Her voice was deeper than most women, but warm and inviting. She sounded like she was trying her best to be comfortable with talking on the phone. _Typical Millennial…_ He wasn’t used to small talk, because he didn’t practice it often with his inferior employees and peers. Rey must have sensed that the conversation wasn’t going the way she planned. There was a brief pause. 

Rey: I was hoping you had a few minutes to talk about the recent donation you gave to local Republicans down here.

Solo: Is that something that really needs to be in the paper?

Another pause.

Rey: Well I'm doing as I’m told, and I’m told it’s important to let the community know where these donations are coming from. Politics mean a lot down here.

Solo: They mean a lot everywhere, Rey. What’s your last name?

The phone signal weakened as she said something that sounded like Canoli. Maybe it was Kenobi?

Rey: I was looking to get a statement from you about the donation. You know, confirm that you donated about $15,000 to your mother’s opponent and why.

 _She’s straight to the point,_ Ben thought.

Solo: I gave about $14,900 to Sam Snoke to prove that money is better than grassroots efforts down here.

Rey: Why would you undermine your own family like that?

Solo: Because I wanted to give her hell. She knows why.

Rey paused before daring to ask why.

Solo: No comment. You’ll have to talk with her about it.

Rey: She’s been avoiding my phone calls and emails. 

Ben decided to take a chance to meet Rey the reporter. 

Solo: If you meet me tomorrow evening, I can give her personal number to you. I can’t share that kind of information over the phone.

Rey, pausing again, sighed slightly: Are you sure that’s professional?

Solo: Do you have anything else going on a Friday evening?

Rey paused. Ben could tell she was weighing the options. If she has a significant other, she's most likely turn down the offer. Or this information means that much to her. He knew he put her in a tight spot.

She had been silent for too long, he felt. 

Solo: Hello? Are you still with me?

Rey: Y-yes, sorry about that. I was looking at my agenda. I can meet with you at 3 p.m. at my office. 

Solo: No, let’s get you out of the office. 

Ben owned a number of businesses across Maryland and other states. He wanted to expand out West, but needed a communications person to help him get his message out. If she picked one of his properties, he decided he would be excited but disappointed.

Rey: What about the little diner near the base here, are you familiar with the southern region?

Oh good, something he didn’t own. She knew that, possibly. Ben knew the area like the back of his hand, having spent summers there with his Uncle Luke and other assorted family.

Solo: Yes, let’s meet there for dinner.

She paused, again. 

Rey: I can't let you pay for my dinner. 

Ben smiled to himself. 

Solo: I wasn't going to fight you on that one. 

He could hear her smiling as she replied. 

Rey: Great, thank you so much for taking the time to talk with me. I’ll see you tomorrow!

Solo nodded before he remembered that he was alone in his office in the District.

Solo: Y-yes, see you tomorrow. Take care, Rey.

Rey: You too, Dr. Ren!

 

Ben pulled the smartphone away from his ear as the familiar sound of being hung up on chimed from the device. Setting the phone down, he picked up his personal phone and continued to check social media. He wasn’t sure what the butterflies were for, and they didn’t go away as he received a text from “Page” asking him to come play. He shook his head briefly before cleaning up his work desk. Taking long strides across the office, his large shoes clicked gently on the hardwood floor. As he was putting on his jacket, he observed himself in the mantle mirror above the unused fireplace. A bountiful black mane hung below his ears, the ends curling gently. Looking at a pale face with dark eyes, Ben could feel resentment bubbling in his stomach as he remembered where he got his looks. He tore his eyes away from the mirror as the phone buzzed, demanding his attention again.


	2. Not quite water under the bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, a promising young journalist, is meeting at a local diner with Dr. Kylo Ren to get more information for an article. Ren returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of my first attempt at a fan fic. Thanks for reading!

Rey picked the local diner because Rose often picked up odd shifts at the place, known for its all day pancake breakfasts, hot coffee and pizza rolls during the evening shift. Rey worked here about twice a month when she could use some extra cash. This was the closest thing to Waffle House on this side of Washington D.C. She might have also wanted to have additional people witness this, just in case the meeting went sour.

Luke jumped in the air when she told him about the meeting.

With fifteen minutes to spare, she drove over to the diner in the mid afternoon traffic. The engineers were starting to leave their day jobs, clogging up the northbound highway.

The small restaurant was crammed between a second hand store and a defense contractor office. 

....

Rey sat in her favorite booth and asked Hux, the new server, for a water and a Coke. She needed to stay hydrated and used sugar to spike her mood.

 _Hydrate or die-drate_ , she thought.

Straightening her tan blazer, she picked bits of animal hair and lint off the sleeve. It was too bad that Poe’s cat Bebe, an ball of orange fluff, wasn’t here right now. At least Chewy, her long haired dog, was waiting for her to get home and take for a walk. The dog typically sat up front with her when she took long drives. 

Rey jumped every time the door chime went off. She decided that since she was early, she would do some internet research about her contact.

 _I wonder how people got to know each other before the internet_ , she wondered.

Dr. Ren attended Harvard Business School before the housing market bubble bust, but managed to stay on and teach while finishing a master’s degree in management. He then earned a doctorate in human resources, with a thesis on why change is a good thing.

Adapting the thesis for a self-help series, “Let The Past Die, or why you need to let go,” Ren used the royalties to invest in multiple businesses in a variety of industries. He had multiple websites, multiple offices, and currently looking to expand out West to snap up the medical marijuana trade. He seemed to be really progressive. Rey was starting to admire the man before she remembered why she needed to talk to him at all. 

He made a large donation to a local Republican candidate who was seeking to unseat his mother from senate. Senator Leia Organa, of the women's movement in the 1970s, held that seat for as long as Rey had been alive. Meaning that Kylo Ren was at least 10 years her senior. 

Rey suspected there were multiple reasons Ren wanted to meet her. She had applied for the communications position out West a month ago and never heard back from the company. The Indeed job search app indicated the job post was still available to apply for. She quickly submitted her resume to the online post again before the door chime sounded again. She was looking down at her phone when she saw a pair of sleek leather shoes in view. She looked up and locked eyes with Dr. Ren, who looked even better than his LinkedIn profile photo.

“Rey? From the newspaper?” he said. Rey nodded, barely able to swallow. He seemed more like Adonis than a doctor.

...

Ben felt like he was sitting on pins and needles instead of the black leather seats in his new Mercedes. He navigated down the highway, following a familiar path back to one of many summer homes. The car would purr gently at the red lights, only to take off quietly as he continued to drive down the road that outlined the naval air station base.

He knew his black car, black clothes and black hair would stand out against the honestly redneck lifestyle many prescribed to in this area.

At the second gate, he turned onto a small road perpendicular to the highway and pulled into a spot beside a detective's car.

The tiny diner Rey wanted to meet in was the same one his mother had declared her bid for the senate seat. He almost regretting the donation. He didn't even like his mother's opponent. He shook his head, ready to face the small woman who questioned something he didn't want others to know about.

He knew donating so much to someone other than his mother would upset Leia, but wouldn’t be enough to upset the balance. He knew his mother was the best person to represent the people, but he really wanted to piss her off.

He was nervous to meet Rey the reporter. He usually had a better time controlling his emotions, especially after taking the court mandating life therapy sessions. It didn’t help that he found Rey attractive. Ben knew he needed to be as professional as possible with this, even if she was a reporter with a two bit dying newspaper.

Stepping out of the car, he noticed something sticking out of the front driver side tire. New tires for the new car, something else to worry about this evening. He would sort that out later,  get an Uber back to one of his homes in the nicer part of town.

He saw Rey was sitting alone in the booth closest to the window. His heart was beating like a drum. Breathing in, then out, than in again, he stepped onto the sidewalk and into the diner. The door chime rang out with a familiar tone as he stepped back in time.

The diner was decorated before retro was trendy. The tables and chairs were all the same color but didn’t match. The white paint on the walls was yellowing with age and exposure to the sunlight. The neon light in the large window indicating the shop was open switched on as he entered the door, like a sign. He approached the girl, so deep into her phone he wasn’t sure she would notice if he sat down with her.

“Rey? From the newspaper?” he said to get her attention.

She saw the shoes as he stepped into view, and looked up. She was scrolling through the Indeed job posting for the communications job out West. How interesting. Good thing all job posts go straight to his work phone, which buzzed with the new notification in his left pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment or Kudos. Let me know where you want this story to go! Thanks.


	3. Something I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben are meeting for the first time, and Rey swore to herself she'd be professional no mater how handsome Dr. Ren's photo is online.

Rey stood up quickly to shake hands with the Dr. Ren. She saw Rose staring with her mouth slightly open, her eyes widening at the reality. The celebrity son was back at home.

His hand felt cool to the touch, and slightly clammy. He towered over the young reporter. He was almost too close for comfort, Rey had to catch her breath.

He was much too successful to be this handsome. A hint of musky cologne wafted from his neck and his Adam's apple bobbed as he said, "I never did get your last name."

"Don't worry about my last name, you'll see it in print if you buy our paper," Rey replied.

"Yes, I'm familiar with your work," Dr. Ren replied. "I do my homework."

"As do I," Rey shot back, more ready to flirt than work. Ren, known as Ben Solo prior to his success, looked exactly like he did in the multiple photos she saw online. His black hair covered his ears, the ends curling slightly. She could stare forever into his dark eyes. 

Settling into the booth, Ben looked larger than life next to the aging furniture, Rey thought. She blushed slightly.

She saw Rose in her peripheral pretending to work while listening hard for more of the conversation.

Rey felt slightly possessive of this interview. Maybe she should have scheduled this meeting for a different place, away from familiar places. Not in this small town. Supported by the naval air base, those lucky enough got to work on base for defense contractors or the Navy. Rey was not so lucky. She and Rose made ends meet together living in a tiny apartment near the southern most base entrance. Rose had two or three jobs depending on the season.

Hux approached to take Ben's order, who seemed to recognize him. Hux used to work on base until he was dishonorably discharged, Rose told Rey recently.

"Sir, it's good to see you again," Hux said.

"Hey Arty, it's good to see you too," Ben said.

Ben decided to play nice, but wished Rey had picked somewhere more private for the conversation. Already crumbled in his hand was a small paper with his mother's phone number in black ink. He wanted to throw it at Rey and leave this idiotic town.

Despite what Leia thought, he didn't feel like he ran away from town as much as the town rejected him.

"Art, can you get us both the midnight special? You know, the one with the pancakes?"

Hux nodded, quickly scribbling notes onto a ragged note pad.

"Rey, do you want anything else?"

Rey choked on her soda. "I'd like for my food to be on a separate check, please."

Ben seemed flustered by her request, and frowned slightly. Rey realized that Ben might be slightly attracted to her. 

"I can't pay for your dinner?"

"You're the one that traveled two hours to meet with me for a note. Also, work would find out eventually. You'd know that."

Ben nodded, waving his hand. "Yes I'm aware that Uncle Luke is now the publisher at the paper and wouldn't be thrilled to find out I paid for this cheap diner date."

Rey blushed, again. She felt the heat spread from her cheeks to her ears. She was sure she looked like a tomato.

An idea popped in Ben's head, but he swallowed it. She might not approve of his asking her on an actual date yet. He wanted to find out more about this girl that wouldn't give up her last name.

Hux coughed, and both the reporter and the business man turned to the server.

"Let me know if you need anything else," he said. "I'll put in your order now."

Both chimed a brief thank you before turning back to face another.

Rey said, "You have something I want."

Ren said, "I know."

He rolled the crumbled paper across the table, and Rey slapped her hand over the top to prevent it from rolling over. She flattened the wad of paper, quickly eyeing the DC area code. She counted the digits to ensure it was a phone number.

Whipping out her work phone, she quickly typed in the numerals and hit dial.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Voicemail!  "You're reached Leia Organa. I'm not available at the moment. Leave your message at the tone."

Rey hung up, unable to speak. It was her personal phone number. She looked back at Ben, whose eyes were locked on her.

She blinked and said, "Thank you for the number. This will be very handy in the near future."

Ben nodded, smiling slightly. He wondered how upset his mother would be after finding out who just called her.


	4. Have to reschedule

“Thank you for coming to meet with me, Dr. Ren,” Rey said as the pair waited for their meal. 

"It was no trouble for me," he said, looking at his business phone. The one with the Indeed job application Rey just applied for sitting in the notifications. 

"I should be thanking you," he continued. "I’ve not been here since my mother announced her bid for candidacy here,” he said, turning as Rose approached slowly with the orders. She shook slightly as she slid the plates onto the table and dropped a bottle of syrup between the two in the booth. 

Rey’s eyes widened as she realized the connection. Of course he would know this café, and this area, having grown up here.

Rey began to slice into her pancakes, waiting the syrup and the chocolate mingle and melt into each other. She chewed her first bite, swallowed and gained the courage to intiaitie the discussion that would lead to a front page, above the fold article. Basically the best article of the paper. 

“So why are you trying to undermine your mother’s reelection campaign?”

Ben looked up at her, a concerned look painted across his handsome face. 

"Can't we wait to finish eating before we get into the interview?" Ben said through his pancakes. Rey felt herself blush and set her utensils down on the napkin to her right. She picked up her soda, which was slightly flat now and finished the sugar water. There was some kind electricity between the two, she could tell. She wanted to move closer to him, but the table was in the way. And her clothes and his clothes. 

Realizing his rudeness, Ben took the lead. “I figured we could eat first before getting to the questions,” he said.

“It’s not really undermining, making sure to tell your editor and Uncle Luke that. I needed to donate some money and felt it would be best to give my mother something to fight for again,” Ben replied. “Nobody likes it easy.”

Rose returned to check on Rey and Ben, stayed a little too long after delivering the plates.

“Dr. Ren, I really liked your last book,” she said shyly. Rey was familiar with the beat up copy with a broken spine and multiple dog eared pages sitting on the beat-up nightstand by the worn-out futon.

Ben nodded, trying not to blush. Maintaining the stoic face, he thanked her quietly. Rose took that as a polite dismissal, a smile splitting her face open. She left the booth to check on other customers. 

Rey looked down at the meal and wondered how she was going look eating with Dr. Ren. Another pang of jealousy welled up in her chest. She became short of breath and let out a short sigh.

“Rose really does like your work, I live with her,” Rey said. “Don’t think she’s trying to do this for a bigger tip.”

Ren looked up in surprise. He was raised to give servers what they were due.

“Don’t worry about your friend,” he said, turning his face back to eating.

Before Rose came back to take the plates away, Ben excused himself from the table to smoke a cigarette outside. Page was bothering him with a deluge of texts, asking him where he was again. 

"I'm back in St. Mary's, Page, and I don't think I can make it back tonight," Ben said, waiting for Page to fume on the other end. 

"What do you mean you won't be back tonight? We had plans to go to Baltimore," Page seethed. 

"I'm having car trouble - "

"What do you mean, you just got that damn car, remember we spent all day at the dealership because you wanted to haggle that son-of-a -bitch salesperson!"

"There was something in the tire when I pulled up for this meeting - " 

"Right, like the last time when you had that meeting with that business woman and you ended up-"

Rey stepped outside to join the doctor, and lit her own cigarette. This girl was getting hotter by the minute, Ben thought. 

Rey heard something about "sleeping around and never thinking about anyone but himself" as she drew a puff from her cigarette. 

"Page, I have to go now, I'll call you tomorrow," Ben said before promptly hanging up on her. 

Rey took a few more drags of her Marlboro before asking any questions. Dr. Ren was lighting up another one. 

"Trouble?" Rey said finally. 

"None at all, except I'll have to stay in town tonight," Ben said, pointing to the deflating left front tire on his brand new car. 

"Sweet ride," Rey said, "Except that tire."

"I know people who can help me tomorrow morning," Ben said. He decided to be bold. 

"Do you want to pay and then go somewhere else?"

Rey paused, unsure. "I'll need to clock out first."

"Wow, Uncle Luke makes you clock in and out now? That's weird."

"I can't help what the corporation wants to do to control their employees, just let me clock out on the app and we can go."

Rey and Ben put out their cigarettes, returned to their booth and paid their separate tickets. Rey left 20 percent, as usual and no matter the quality of service. Rey snuck a quick peek at her companion's check and he left $20 for a $15 plate of food. How generous. 

The pair stepped outside, but not before Rey shouted a quick "bye" to Rose. The street lights were on, the homeless people were out and it was getting chilly. 

"Where to?" Rey asked, turning to Ben. He smelled amazing. She wanted to melt. 

"We could go to my place, I make a mean grilled cheese," Ben said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a Kudos or a comment and check often for updates.


End file.
